mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.9.12.13
FEATURES ------ - The dynamic Skill System is now introduced, new skills to be added soon. - The placeholder Character Creation has been updated; it’s now entering the final stage. - First draft of the guild system is implemented. - Introducing FFA Structures (structures available for all to build or destroy at certain points of interest). Right now several unfinished bridges can be found and built in places around Myrland. - The Blainn of the Oghmir clade (race family) is now available for play. - The new hair style system is implemented. - Torches are introduced. ------ ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------ - The placeholder Player House model and upgrades have been replaced with the real ones. - More Terrain available south of Morin-Khur. - More Terrain available west of Moh-Ki. - New Khurite Village, Bákti, west of Moh-Ki. - An abandoned bandit camp with fortifications can be found south of Morin-Khur. - Rebuilt the mount/node system, it should now be almost 100% safe (needs beta-testing to be sure). - Reduced the damage bonus you get from mounted-combat-speed. - Improved efficiency for creature spawning. - Improved efficiency for server side creature movement. - Creatures should now refrain from running out from cliffs and drops. - Creatures now have more individual characteristics. - Changed look of quick bar and quick tab. - Escape now closes all windows, starting with the latest one opened. - New Skill Window. - Chat Window revamped. - New spell icons. - Guild Window added. - Updated character creation music. - Added sound effects in character creation. - GUI sounds improved. - Sound when bodies fall to the ground is lowered. - Dogs and Wolves have got some new sounds. - Terror Bird has received an audio overhaul. - Optimization tweak with world ambience. - Old world ambience replaced with new shiny one. - Ambience added in camp outside Gaul'Kor. - Music implemented into Mortal Online. - House spots reduced in the area near Meduli for now. - House spots reduced in the area west of Morin-Khur for now. - A few new house spots added in different places around Myrland. - Tweaks made to certain collision meshes to improve performance. - Several Model LODs added and tweaked. - Meduli has gotten a small facelift. - GUI sounds added for: clicks, money and keys. * - GUI has received a new font. * ------ BUG FIXES ------ General: - You should no longer, again, be able to jump while overweight; this is true for mounts too. Creatures & AI: - You can no longer use all the pet-commands WHILE mounted. - Jumping while mounted no longer drains stamina from the rider. - Mounts now also take fall damage when the rider takes fall damage. - Dismounting and remounting will no longer restore the mounts stamina to full. - Fleeing creatures should now update their headings to move away from the player during a chase. - Fleeing creatures should now collide. - Creatures should now flee again if confronted while they are returning. Combat: - Fixed so that you now can aim your melee-attack from mounts up or down rather than just hitting people on the side of you. - Fixed Shield-Bash hit-detection. - Fists will no longer sporadically block when moving around. Skills: - You should no longer receive skill gain in Mounted Combat when not mounted. - You should no longer receive skill gain in Bows when shooting at houses. - You should no longer receive skill gain in Creature Control when attacking your own pet. Housing: - House chests will no longer permanently lock themselves when beginning construction of a new tier. - House chests are no longer accessible from outside the houses and through the walls. Art & Sound: - Fixed Collision issues with Nereb Madgulu. - You no longer hear the "breathing"-sound when you run out of stamina while swimming, or underwater. - Players and creatures will not be lit by the outside light when deep inside the caves/tunnels anymore. - Several static torches removed from the caves. - Fixed mesh errors on the Morin Khur bridge which caused some objects on it to appear transparent. - Players should no longer get stuck behind the tower near Fabernum. - Morin-Khur now has its own bank. - Players should now be able to walk all the way up the doorway stairs in Meduli. - All the missing priests have now found their way back to their statues. Notes that get added during the day (Nov 17th) will be marked with *